THE RETURN OF HOPE
by ClairetheBard
Summary: A young girl with a price on her head recounts an adventure from her past as she waits for those after her to collect the bounty.  Written in the style of a script. It's more fun that way :D  Reviews, comments and even suggestions are welcome :D
1. Teaser

TEASER

EXT. Forest clearing. Night.

A sparse camp site, with hardly anything there apart from one threadbare bedroll and a roaring fire.

Footsteps approach from the east and LEAINA suddenly walks forward into the flickering light of the camp fire.

No older then Gabrielle when she first met Xena many years ago.

She is tall, slender and quite beautiful, with piercing green eyes and long dark hair that curls down her back in a long braid.

Dressed in the simple clothing of a young Amazon warrior and wearing a long black cloak that almost covers her for warmth she nervously toys in her hands with a similar fighting staff to the one the bard herself carried years ago.

Somewhat carefully, using the staff as leverage, she seats herself down upon a nearby sleeping fur and places it within easy reach beside her.

Reaching into a bag sitting beside her she unfurls a scroll, takes out quill and ink and begins to write.

LEAINA

(VO)

I've been following her now, for weeks, and I'm running out of time.

There are so many things I want to say, to make right, but I fear I may all ready be too late.

The darkness has come upon her now and I fear her light is all ready fading fast.

(Her voice wavers and brakes with emotion)

I...I...

At that last word her lip begins to tremble as her eyes fill with uncried tears and she stops writing for a moment to compose herself before she starts again.

LEAINA

(VO)

I live each moment reflecting on our life together.

Upon our very first adventure and...

She is interrupted as a sudden movement is heard from behind her, the cracking of a fallen tree branch and a loudly muttered curse.

The sound of footsteps grows closer until practically right behind her yet she remains completely still and makes no move to reach for the staff at her side in order to defend herself.

CUT TO: Behind Leaina.

A sweaty, hairy fat brigand puts the point of his sword to her neck and breaks into a smile not quite believing his luck at finding a defenceless beautiful young woman all alone in the woods at night.

BRIGAND:

(Lustfully)

Now, sweet thing, you and I are gonna be nice and friendly...Got it?

Keeping the sword firmly upon her left side of her neck he kneels down behind her and starts smelling her hair whispering all the rude things he planned to do to her in her right ear.

CUT BACK TO:

Leaina who suddenly cracks her head back quickly and head butts him hard in the face with such brutal force that you see and hear his nose break.

The shock of it all sends him on his back into the dirt and his sword beside him as he lies screaming in pain and holding his nose.

LEAINA:

(coldly)

Got it.

Finally her hand reaches for and closes upon the staff and she stands quickly before going over to hold it to his throat.

BRIGAND:

(Sarcastically)

What are you gonna do sweet thing? Give me a lethal splinter?

Using the bluntness of the staff and her own bodyweight she suddenly puts a large amount of pressure on his voice box that makes him choke and gasp for air.

LEAINA:

(Anger, boiling in her)

Tell me who sent you!

BRIGAND:

(Defiantly)

I ain't saying nothing.

With a look of regret she applies more pressure until finally he raises his hand for mercy and she releases the pressure but doesn't take the staff away.

BRIGAND:

(gasping for air)

There's a price on your head of a million dinars.

LEAINA:

(Genuinely confused)

For me? But I'm no one?

BRIGAND:

(Surprisingly kind)

Clearly you mean something to someone then.

Leaina smiles.

She is clearly thinking of that certain someone and finally takes her weapon away from his throat.

At that he sits up and feels his nose wincing with pain as he watches her walk over to her bag upon the furs near the fire.

Carefully she rummages inside to look for bandages and appropriate herbs etc. to tend to the injury she gave him before returning to his side once more.

LEAINA:

Here.

(She hands him a piece of cloth from her bag so he can clean up the blood from his nose)

Where did you here about all this?

He watches her awestruck as she tends to the injury she gave him very gently with infinite care and kindness.

BRIGAND:

(Being honest for perhaps the first time ever in his life)

A warlord.

A woman.

She hired me.

Wants you real bad.

LEAINA:

Sounds familiar.

(Smiles to herself at that last sentence, like a private joke, before continuing)

That village back there had a good Healer.

He'd be able to fix that in no time.

As she finishes up he reaches out to touch her hand in way of thanks and accidentally knocks her cloak from her shoulders.

For the first time you see that she is clearly around six months pregnant and he turns away from ashamed.

BRIGAND:

(Guiltily)

Hey. If I'd known about the...

(points at her now visible baby bump)

I wouldn't have even come here.

LEAINA:

(Sardonically, as quickly putting her cloak back on)

Well, aren't you a saint?

BRIGAND:

(Continuing, ashamed)

I've a child on the way myself.  
>Wife's due a lot sooner then you are though.<p>

(Watching her as she packs up her belongs and whistles for a majestic white stallion to come and be saddled before walking over to join her)

You know, I was going to use the money from this to leave it all behind me and start again as an honest man.

LEAINA:

(Thinking, forming a plan before turning to him)

Then let's get you your money.

Respectfully he nods at her as we:

FADE OUT:

END TEASER


	2. Act 1

ACT I

FADE IN:

EXT/INT: CLEOPATRA'S FORMER PALACE. DAY

ONE YEAR EARLIER

LEAINA, long curly dark hair flowing free, down her shoulders almost to the small of her back and wearing a simple blue dress in the Greek fashion and matching sandals heads down a long corridor towards a massive set of golden doors carrying a tray of drinks. Sweet and innocent and as far away from the girl glimpsed in the future as can be.

LEAINA  
>(VO)<p>

Egypt had been my home for as long as I could remember.

I have served at the court of Egyptian's Queen since I had been a child.

(Hesitantly with great sadness)

I was still a child in so many ways.

CUT TO:

DOORS OPENING FROM INSIDE TO REVEAL:

A massive hall with a great banquet in full swing.

Musicians playing, mountains of great food, every kind imaginable is piled upon rows of tables in the centre and taken full advantage of by a countless number of rich and fancy guests.

Around the same number of servants of all ages, shapes and sizes mill about with trays of food and drink but are generally ignored by the guests but not by LEAINA who nods and smiles as she passes by each one who gratefully returns the gesture before continuing to work.

CUT TO: The new Egyptian Royal family

QUEEN ATIA, in her forties, dressed in the finest clothing, tall, slender, olive skinned with very dark hair and eyes and an unquestionable regal bearing and her daughter SELENE who is the living mirror image of her Mother, dressed in a similar fashion, and in her late teens are making polite conversation with some foreign dignitaries as LEAINA approaches them holding the tray.

ATIA acknowledges LEAINA with a nod and polite smile accepting a cup then offering the others to the dignitaries before handing the remaining cup to her daughter SELENE.

LEAINA:  
>(VO)<p>

Queen Atia, wife of Cleopatra's brother Ptolemy was chosen by Rome to succeed Cleopatra after her death twenty five years ago. Within five years of her rule she restored former glory and honour to Egypt before remarrying and giving birth a long awaited heir to the throne.

Suddenly ignoring all going on around her SELENE stares at LEAINA her eyes shining. 

She is all she sees.

LEAINA shares the same look.

They are both powerfully, painfully in love with one another and oblivious to everything going on around them.

ATIA looks at them both then realises what's happened with dawning horror in her eyes.

She's quite a open minded Ruler but she needs SELENE to marry and produce an heir in order to continue their line.

ATIA's eyes narrow as she begins forming a plan.

Her little girl falling in love with a female servant just won't do at all.

CUT TO:

INT: BANQUET. NIGHT

The feast is over and the guests long gone.

The servants that were in attendance are quickly and efficiently cleaning things away and sweeping the floor like a well oiled machine.

LEAINA quickly collects empty cups and plates placing them upon a tray handing them to an older servant, MERULA, an older, middle aged, rounded woman with dark hair just turning the colour of white pepper who stacks them neatly on top of one of several almost full wooden service trolleys that are waiting in a row beside them.

LEAINA:

(Hopefully, as she collects and stacks more plates)

Don't worry. We'll be finished soon.

MERULA looks at her, bemused and then at the tables in front of them.

There's an endless number of cups and plates still waiting to be collected.

Enough for another few hours work at least.

MERULA:

(Scoffs as LEAINA starts humming a tune to herself)

Nothing ever bothers you does it?

LEAINA:

(Stops humming, slightly taken aback)

I guess not.

(beat)

Nothing ever stops you from complaining though?

MERULA softens, smiles and she and LEAINA laugh happily between them until:

CUT TO:

GOLDEN DOOR

Opening a little as SELENE enters.

Her clothing is simple now.

Almost casual.

Servants stop what they doing and bow their heads respectfully to Egypt's heir.

She looks around nervously, a little awkward teenager until she spies LEAINA, head bowed and smiles happily then clicks her fingers as a signal for them to continue.

MERULA:

(Head still bowed, smiling as she looks over at her young friend)

(beat)

Leaina.

(Whispers, quietly)

I think someone's looking for you.

LEAINA raises her head, smiles sweetly at MERULA and follows devotedly behind SELENE as she opens the door and heads out.

CUT TO:

INT: SELENE'S BEDROOM. NIGHT

From the balcony we see a view of large city at night.

Torchlight flickering in the windows of every home.

There are echoes of distant laughter, chatting, building and the cries of animals.

A hive of activity even at night time.

Looking out and hearing it all SELENE smiles, taking all this in, proud of the city and proud of the people.

As she looks down a few people see her and start to cheer and wave.

Her bearing suddenly becomes very regal, every inch of her a true Princess and she waves stoically at them.

LEAINA moves up and stands beside her on the right.

SELENE moves closer to her.

The fingers of their right and left hands respectively find and trace one another before intertwining.

Then they turn and look at one another with undisguised love and devotion.

There's no longer a need for words.

Their arms come tight around one another and their lips meet in a very tender kiss.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. BEDROOM. NIGHT

Flashes of lightening illuminate a small room no bigger then a prison cell and just large enough to contain a straw lined bed in which LEAINA is asleep.

A DARK FIGURE emerges from the doorway and carefully approaches the edge of the bed holding something in their hand.

Suddenly, a very loud crash of thunder awakens LEAINA who sits up startled and rubs sleep from her eyes not sensing the danger in front of her.

Lightening flashes again and the dark figure raises its right hand to reveal it's weapon of choice.

A CHAKRAM.

CUT TO: LEAINA'S POINT OF VIEW FROM THE BED

Another flash of lightening is followed by an almighty crash of thunder and LEAINA suddenly looks up to see the DARK FIGURE at the foot of the bed with the weapon in its hand ready to strike her down.

LEAINA:

(Terrifed)

Please don't hurt me.

IN A SERIES OF QUICK CUTS:

Lightening flashes

The Dark Figure hesitates.

Thunder roars and echoes.

Then the chakram is released the sound of it almost deafening as it flies towards her.

CLOSE UP on LEAINA as she suddenly screams in terror.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT 1


	3. Act 2

FADE IN:

ACT 2

INT: BEDROOM. NIGHT

Another flash of lightening is followed by an almighty crash of thunder and LEAINA suddenly looks up to see the DARK FIGURE at the foot of the bed with the weapon in its hand ready to strike her down.

LEAINA:

(Terrified)

Please don't hurt me.

IN A SERIES OF QUICK CUTS:

Lightening flashes

The Dark Figure hesitates.

Thunder roars and echoes.

Then the chakram is released, lit up by constant lightening, the sound of it almost deafening as it flies towards her, whistles past her ear, nearly taking it off, ricochets off a bed post and slices across something hidden in the darkness near the doorway.

LEAINA looks on amazed as DARK FIGURE moves quickly across to the doorway.

The room goes dark but sound of constant punching and fighting is heard,

As the room lights up again, a broken, shattered crossbow falls to the floor and an ASSASSIN holding his wrist and whimpering with fear falls to his knees is dragged to the edge of the bed for LEAINA to see.

ASSASSIN:

(Begging)

Please. Don't hurt me.

DARK FIGURE leans forward and whispers something in his ear.

ASSASSIN's eyes widen in terror.

LEAINA stares on in disbelief as ASSASSIN suddenly faints.

DARK FIGURE quickly grabs his ankles and drags him back into the doorway.

LEAINA:

(confused)

What's going on?

(beat)

Who are you?

DARK FIGURE steps from the shadows in the light.

For the first time we see a glimpse of the face of LEAINA's rescuer:

It is GABRIELLE.

Who still hasn't aged a day.

GABRIELLE AND LEAINA seeing one another for the first time gaze openly at each other.

One trying to read the other until something unspoken passes between them.

Nodding shyly LEAINA gets out of bed, turning her back to GABRIELLE and dresses quickly in her clothing from the Banquet.

She has nothing else save a small chain with a crescent moon hanging on it which she takes from beneath her pillow and places upon her neck.

Sensing something GABRIELLE glances back at the doorway as a group of ARMED GUARDS suddenly crash through the locked door smashing it to pieces before looking around totally confused.

CUT TO: GUARDS POINT OF VIEW

The bedroom is empty.

GABRIELLE AND LEAINA have simply vanished off the face of the earth.

CUT TO:

EXT/INT. THRONE ROOM. DAWN.

QUEEN ATIA seated upon the royal throne talking to the same ARMED GUARDS from last night.

QUEEN ATIA:

Your telling me you found nothing?

ARMED GUARD #1

There's no trace of her anywhere in the Palace my Queen.

SELENE enters.

Watches the exchange of words then hides behind a pillar unseen by everyone.

QUEEN ATIA:

People don't just suddenly disappear in the night.

ARMED GUARDS look at one another guiltily then back at their Queen.

This is not the first time in her rule this has happened and won't be the last.

QUEEN ATIA:

Widen your search into the city and don't come back until you find her.

(beat)

Dead or alive.

The guards depart, except for ARMED GUARD #2 who steps forward, salutes and waits for permission to speak.

He is battered and bruised and nursing a bandaged wrist

He's also the ASSASSIN from last night.

QUEEN ATIA:

You have something to tell me Viserys?

ARMED GUARD #2:

I failed.

(Falls to his knees and bows his head)

QUEEN ATIA:

(Coldly)

I can see that.

QUEEN ATIA leaves the throne and walks over to him, taking his sword from it's scabbard and toying with in her hands before holding it to his throat.

VISERYS:

(Sweating, almost crying)

No!

Great Queen!

I beg you!

SELENE looks on from behind the pillar horrified.

She has never seen her Mother so brutal.

QUEEN ATIA:

(looks towards the pillar, knows SELENE has been there all along)

Selene.

(beat)

Come here.

SELENE takes a deep breath and emerges from the shadows to stand at her Mother's side.

SELENE:

(Afraid but trying not show it)

Mother.

QUEEN ATIA suddenly kicks VISERYS hard in the stomach and he cries out in pain.

SELENE looks horrified.

QUEEN ATIA:

(Icily)

This man murdered your friend.

SELENE looks sadly at VISERYS, disbelieving.

A world of pain upon her face.

SELENE:

(Quietly, heartbroken)

No.

QUEEN ATIA offers SELENE the sword she's holding.

QUEEN ATIA:

Kill him.

VISERYS looks up at QUEEN ATIA with growing hatred in his eyes.

QUEEN ATIA:

(Continues)

It is your rite.

QUEEN ATIA places both of SELENE's hands on the hilt of the sword and closes them tightly around it.

SELENE:

(Tearfully)

I can't do this.

SELENE's hands tremble and the sword shakes a little.

QUEEN ATIA disgusted by her daughters weakness steadies her hands and pushes them forwards hard until a small trickle of blood begins to ooze from VISERY's throat.

QUEEN ATIA:

(Angrily, whispering in SELENE's ear)

Think of Leaina lying in the cold dead ground.

SELENE

(Shaking her head, refusing to believe it)

No!

QUEEN ATIA:

(Continuing, in the same vein as before)

When they found her she was naked, defiled and tortured.

(Piling on the pressure)

Her body had to be burned to spare you the awful sight but I saw everything!

SELENE the realisation of her young lovers brutal death dawning on her, cries out loudly with pain and grief then brutally slits VISERYS throat.`

QUEEN ATIA looks on proudly as his body falls bonelessly onto the floor and his blood quickly begins to make a pool around him.

SELENE throws the sword away, and falls to her knees with a heartbreaking scream as we:

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT/INT: DESERT. ABANDONED TEMPLE. DAY.

An ancient crumbling pyramid hidden somewhere deep in the desert.

LEAINA lies sleeping on an altar.

She is on her stomach using her arms as a pillow.

GABRIELLE stands nearby, leaning against a wall, wide awake, watching over her protectively as GHOST XENA shimmers and appears beside her in the same pose.

GABRIELLE:

(warmly)

I was wondering when you'd show up again.

GHOST XENA:

Never could stay away from you for long.

GABRIELLE and GHOST XENA look over at LEAINA who moves a little then begins to snore loudly.

GHOST XENA:

(Smirking)

Reminds me of you.

They share a look.

GABRIELLE:

(sadly)

There's a slight difference.

(Beat)

Xena, she was afraid of me.

GABRIELLE looks extremely hurt at this and GHOST XENA reaches out to comfort her.

GHOST XENA's hands pass straight through her but nevertheless GABRIELLE smiles.

GHOST XENA:

(Heartbroken)

The further we get from Japa(n) the less I can...

(Beat)

I can't touch you any more Gabrielle.

A brief flash of grief and pain crosses GABRIELLE'S face before she suppresses its completely and uses all of her strength to become strong again.

There is briefly a moments silence between them.

Much remains unspoken.

GABRIELLE'S gaze drifts from GHOST XENA to the sleeping girl and she walks over to LEAINA, looking down into her peacefully sleeping face.

The look is of kindness then it lingers far too long and perhaps becomes something more.

It is not lost on GHOST XENA who takes a long good look then disappears.

GABRIELLE:

You know, I've watched her for days.

She seems far more content as a slave then she did before.

GABRIELLE suddenly looks up, notices GHOST XENA is gone but senses she is still with her and GHOST XENA appears right next to GABRIELLE.

GHOST XENA:

Poor kid.

It was lucky she had enough sense to send us a message before she forgot-

GHOST XENA is interrupted by LEAINA who suddenly sits up, facing them both and staring straight at her.

GHOST XENA:

(Stunned)

You can see me?

LEAINA nods slowly and looks slightly confused as GABRIELLE's eyes go wide.

FADE OUT:

FADE IN:

INT. ABANDONED TEMPLE. DAY.

GHOST XENA waves her hands repeatedly in front of LEAINA'S face until GABRIELLE gives her a version of the stern look that the Warrior Princess has always used on her.

GABRIELLE:

You can actually see my soulmate?

(Beat, off Xena's look)

My dead soulmate?

LEAINA:

(Worried)

Dead?

GHOST XENA looks at GABRIELLE.

GHOST XENA:

(Stunned)

You can see me?

LEAINA:

Of course I see you.

(beat, looks at Gabrielle)

Your as real to me as she is.

GHOST XENA tries to touch LEAINA on the shoulder but her hand passes through.

LEAINA:

She's a...

She's a ghost?

GABRIELLE:

It's complicated.

GHOST XENA fades away and materializes sitting next to LEAINA and reaches out to somehow comfort the frightened girl who immediately backs up a little.

GHOST XENA:

(To Leaina)

I died saving people.

(Looking solely at Gabrielle, smiling)

My spirit stays with Gabrielle...Forever.

LEAINA looks at them both, smiles, getting it, then her eyes go wide at the mention of GABRIELLES name as she suddenly realises who they are.

GABRIELLE:

(bemused)

Apparently it's not that complicated then.

GHOST XENA and GABRIELLE share an affectionate look.

LEAINA watches them then looks away smiling to herself as she thinks of SELENE.

GHOST XENA:

(Realizing that their look has gone on far too long)

Well, let's get back to the matter at hand.

GHOST XENA and GABRIELLE reluctantly tare their gaze away from one another.

LEAINA:

What is the matter at hand?

GABRIELLE:

We need your help Leaina.

LEAINA looks at GABRIELLE seemingly hypnotized by her before shyly looking away, blushing furiously.

GABRIELLE too suddenly looks away, in confusion and fear.

Conflicting emotions run through her as she unexpectedly begins to feel something she has only ever felt for her soulmate.

GHOST XENA looks profoundly hurt and disappears.

LEAINA:

(Nervous, stuttering)

Okay... I mean...

Why?

GABRIELLE:

Someone cast a spell powerful enough to make everyone forget everything.

(beat)

We need the rightful leader of Egypt to help us get everything back to normal.

GABRIELLE gives LEAINA a moment to consider this.

LEAINA:

But the rightful leader is back at the palace.

Why do you need me?

(sadly)

I'm no one.

GABRIELLE:

Your wrong.

You are far more important then you know.

GABRIELLE takes a long hard look at LEAINA.

This time, she looks at GABRIELLE blankly.

She doesn't get it.

She doesn't even remember.

That she is Egypt's true Queen.

GHOST XENA suddenly reappears beside GABRIELLE as loyal and focused as ever.

GHOST XENA whispers something to GABRIELLE.

Thinking quickly GABRIELLE makes a decision and looks to GHOST XENA who nods in agreement as if reading her thoughts.

GABRIELLE:

Well, Leaina, the thing is...

(Stops, sensing something then dismisses it before continuing on)

Your under a-

GABRIELLE doesn't get to finish her sentence as suddenly huge patches of the rubble all around them begin to shift and then get swallowed back into the ground like quicksand.

GHOST XENA immediately senses trouble and yells at GABRIELLE to get on the altar.

GABRIELLE leaps on the altar as the ground beneath her feet begins to sink downwards and is forced back up in a small but forceful explosion.

Bony fingers emerge then arms then a skull before twelve fully formed unnaturally whiter then white skeletons dressed in tattered old armour carrying broken swords in each hand appear in their place each giving a frightening growl almost like a scream.

SKELTONS seeing one another, their bodies immediately snap to attention advancing on and surround them and surround them completely.

GABRIELLE pulls LEAINA up behind her protectively as their cornered against a far wall.

GHOST XENA fades away from her previous position then appears beside them drawing her sword and giving her trademark battle cry cutting down three of them who then divide into six larger skeletons.

GABRIELLE:

(To GHOST XENA)

I have a very bad feeling about this.

The larger skeletons eyes grow red and menacing as they draw their swords and begin to advance with the others.

END OF ACT 2


End file.
